Butterfly Memories
by Yarii
Summary: CharaXReader drabble series! each chapter is a story of your romance with each guys in SnK!
1. Author's Note

Before you read this, there are several details you need to know

-The protagonist(you) is crippled in the story and is chair-ridden(?) as in sitting on wheelchair 8'D

-each chapter might be connected in some points but they are different in dimension(?) 8'DD so they are not really related haha

-well regarding the detail above, you can't possibly date with so many guys at once 8'D ...logically and realistically

-errr... i guess that's it?


	2. Acknowledgement

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK but I wish I do—

Note: this is Chara X Reader fic. So if you prefer Chara X Chara, you can turn back or, you can try reading 8D anddd I decide to make this a err series of drabbles I guess. Each chapter with different chara.

And I decided to use self-centric writing because both you and I want to feel the story 8DDD /slapped

* * *

It's been 3 months since the mission caused me to lose my mobility; my legs. It killed me right in the heart when I woke up and learned the fact that I could no longer move my legs. It killed my purpose for being in Recon Corps. I could no longer fight titans. With that fact, it proved that i was a useless being. It irked me a lot how people, even the underclassmen eyed me.

_ "She used to be one of the elites! But she's now crippled; doesn't that mean she'll get disposed?"_

_ "Well, useless beings are not worth feeding!"_

_ "Too bad, I fell for her right before the mission and I regret it."_

_ "Will she resign?"_

I recalled the whispers and gossips going around when I sat on my wheelchair to get food in the cafeteria. I turned deaf on them and ignored them, having my meals proudly as a survivor in which nobody understood. Of course nobody neared me, not even my one-squad comrades. Either they were guilty or sympathetic about what had happened to me. I didn't care. Scratch that, I cared.

I finished my bread, potato and soup. I turned my wheelchair backwards and hit someone. I immediately turned it forward, looking behind me to apologize.

"I'm sorry—" I couldn't even finish my words.

"Look where you're going, bitch!" The soldier shouted then he smirked. "Ah, it's our elite senior! I am very sorry for my rudeness! But since it was you at fault, I take my apology back!" He mocked.

I only eyed him boringly. It irked me but in that situation, it was unnecessary for me to get boiled up for worthless people. I excused myself and returned to my room.

I yawned as I closed the door behind me, locking it as well. I wheeled in front of my cupboard and changed my clothes. Removing the jacket, the harness, pants and my shirt, I found my necklace dangling as usual. Taking it in my palm, I shut my eyes. _Dad… I won't lose._ I continued to wheel to the bathroom to bath. I took my bath longer than usual, hoping it could calm me as I recalled the mission.

My squad encountered countless titans ranging from 10 meters to 15 meters; some were aberrant. In short timing, my squad of 7 was annihilated. In order to save a comrade, I rushed forward not aware of the aberrant titan leaping behind me. I was grateful its strike didn't kill me though I was guilty for not being able to save my comrade. That moment when I thought I was going to be eaten, a large built man came and saved me. His blond hair was forever neat, his calming stern voice and his convincing facial expression; Commander Erwin saved me. As I could remember, I was in his arms. My legs felt numb and it was cold though I could feel his warmth spreading to me. I clung onto his jacket, finding myself drifting deeper into slumber. Before I lost my conscious, I could only hear a sentence which eventually faded away.

_"_, stay with me. Don't give up."_

I turned off the running shower. I raked my [c/h] locks backward. I grabbed my towel and dried myself. After I wrapped myself with towel, I struggled a little to sit on my wheelchair and exited the bathroom. I wheeled to my cupboard again to get some new clothes. I wore them and wheeled to my bed. I threw myself onto the bed.

"_, are you in?" A voice rang in whisper with several knocks on the door. I sighed.

"Yes, sir." I replied, sitting up as I straightened my shirt to welcome the guest. He came in; Commander Erwin. He smiled a little as he entered stealthily yet leisurely. He shut the door and took a few steps near me.

"How are you doing?" Commander Erwin asked.

"Alive and kicking." I replied bluntly in which earned a soft chuckle from the older man. I stared at him, wondering what his purpose was. He returned my stare but then he started to browse me ups and downs; His hand cupping his chin.

"Please dress more discretely. You might catch a cold with only a white shirt and shorts." He complained. He undressed his jacket which he should have known that it was three times bigger than me and covered my body.

"You might reconsider visiting the ladies' quarter at night, commander. It doesn't do you good in any way." I eyed him, grabbing his jacket close to my chest. "How can I help you with your night visit?" I asked, wanting to finish everything quickly.

"Oh, are you chasing me out now? You're so different now. When I took care of you just after the mission, you were very obedient." Commander Erwin smiled, sitting next to me. I didn't respond but to stare at him silently. I disliked his smile, it looked fake but still somehow it calmed me. Seeing him calmed me but it made me feel weak. I needed him to return to his quarter as soon as possible, before I broke down.

"Go away." I said as I dragged myself further in the bed with difficulties. He carried me and placed me properly on the bed, covering me with the blanket. He smiled. "going to sleep?" He swept my long bangs away from my face with his finger. "Good night." He said as he exited, leaving me who was actually wide awake. I shut my eyes to focus on listening to his footsteps which were fading.

Once the footsteps disappeared completely, I sat up on my bed and rode on my wheelchair to get to my desk. I left Erwin's jacket there on my bed, deciding to ignore it. I took an empty paper scroll from the drawer and began writing down details.

_ I refuse to give up. _I said to myself as I sneezed.

* * *

The next morning, I got up rather early; earlier than usual. I woke up on my desk; still sitting on my wheelchair. I supposed I fell asleep last night after finishing the details. I wheeled to my bed and saw Commander Erwin's jacket. _I have to return it. _I thought.

Thus, I started my daily activities like usual for the past 3 months. Since I was crippled, I was dismissed from any exercises and morning trainings by Commander Erwin himself. Though I understood Commander Erwin had no means of resigning me from the military, I felt useless. _I have to do something. _I pondered as I stared at my own reflections in the mirror.

I bathed, dressed and I was ready to get my breakfast in the hateful cafeteria where all those idiots were. I overlooked them as I made my way to the counter to get a tray of food. I looked for a place to eat but I saw none. I sighed.

"Uh, _ senior? Are you looking for a seat?" A voice of a boy who seemed to be younger than me called. I turned around to see who he was. _A brown haired boy with a bright smile_. I knew who he was. The famous Eren Jaeger.

"Yes, Jaeger." I relaxed a bit, smiling a little at him.

"Would you mind joining me and my friends then? It'll be fun!" Eren grinned as he pushed my wheelchair towards the table where his friends were. Though I refused a few times, he still insisted. I gave up. I didn't want to trouble him because he was just a brat plus I had to return Commander Erwin's jacket quickly before anyone asked him about it. Commander Erwin wasn't the type to lie so he would just answer that he left his jacket in my room though he would definitely say that there was nothing between us, people's tongues would never stop gossiping.

"I'm done. Thanks for the food." I said as I clasped both palms together.

"eh? Are you done, senior? You only ate half of the bread and drank the soup." Armin asked; concerned. I smiled at him, telling him I had no appetite and I had to go soon. I left the table soon.

"Oh! Senior is going! Hey! Do you think we need to 'salute' her?" One of the problematic cadets shouted; followed by a round of laughter. It made Eren and his friends looked at me with pity. I didn't like that. I ignored them, wheeling my way to the exit when I noticed that the round of laughter died out suddenly.

"Shh! It's Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Mike! Shut yer traps!" They whispered to each other. Anyway, it was my chance to return his jacket. If anyone ever asked me, I would just say that I dirtied his jacket by accident and I washed it for him… or some sort.

I wheeled my chair towards Commander. He noticed me and nodded; smiling as usual. I made my salute before I took the jacket which I wrapped in white cloth and had been sitting on my lap to him. I stretched both arms upwards; a bit irritated at the fact that I was shorter than Corporal Rivaille concerning my condition.

"What is this?" Erwin asked; smiling mischievously.

"You know what it is." I replied.

"It's your jacket." Squad Leader Mike sniffed and blurted it out. Right, so I heard whispers and both of them must have heard it as well. It doesn't matter much to me though but commander would be questioned of his reputation.

Commander Erwin accepted his jacket and said his thanks while I just sped off to—

"_~! I waited so long for you!" There the insane scientist came. Hanji Zoe. She dashed to me in the speed of flashlight and clung on me.

"H-Hanji! C-calm down! I know I know! I was on my way to your room!" I said, unable to contain my giggle as she was tickling me.

"Well then! Let's go!" Hanji cheered as she pushed my wheelchair to the exit. Though I preferred doing it by myself… I guess it was alright to speed up by having someone to push my wheelchair.

What did I do? I accompanied Hanji to her research. No—I'm not that dork to listen to her babbling whole day. Still, it was pretty much… boring yet fun at the same time because we went to check on the titans.

* * *

The next morning, I sent a proposal to Commander Erwin. It was my personal project so I had to submit it by myself. I woke up earlier to prepare everything as Commander liked things to be neat and arranged. I did everything quickly as i heard that the commander was going to announce something this morning.

Approaching his office, I knocked at the door but there was no response. I entered and I spotted him working on his reports. I rolled my eyes as I entered further to see if he would respond. To my disappointment, he didn't realize my existence there. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts and work that he entered his own zone. So, I just took my time looking around at his shelf; browsing through books which took my interest.

After what seemed to be forever, I finally heard a sigh from the Commander. I supposed he finally snapped out from his work. I didn't turn around to look at him though; not even a glance. I kept looking at the book in my hand; about Angelo di Cielo. _Did Commander even read this kind of book? _I wondered.

The moment when I was pondering, two strong arms circled around my neck. I could feel someone's breathe by my ear; it was no other than the Commander himself. "It's not complete yet." He said softly. "A story about freedom. Quite similar to our situation, yes?" He leaned in near my face. He placed a peck on my cheek.

Wanting to fulfill my purpose here, I passed the proposal to him. "a proposal."

"Oh? There's no need of you to over-work yourself. I won't fire you." He comforted in vain and he knew that fully.

He scanned over the proposal I made. It was a design—a design of an instrument to capture titan. Before, Hanji's idea of using rope and large nails was good but not effective enough. It thought I wanted to design something efficient and effective of stopping the titan especially aberrant one. Therefore, I designed a tool to fire many wires with blades attached at the end. Once it fired, the blades would pierce the titan and disable it from moving.

"Brilliant. I'll consider it." Erwin smiled. He seemed delighted with the proposal. I felt happy but for some reasons, I didn't want to admit it. I kept my blank stare at him.

"Is there any particular request you want to make with this proposal?" Erwin shot the arrow right on the mark; bull's eye. He knew I wanted something from him. I looked away; feigning ignorance. Then his chuckled was heard.

"Why don't you smile for me a bit then I'll consider your request." He challenged. I rolled my eyes at him and refused.

"No thanks."

"Why do you smile to others but not for me?"

"Because I can."

"That's a bit too mean for your commander, isn't it?"

"I thought it's a trivial matter for a commander to dip his hands into."

"Is that so? Then why are you being disobedient?"

"None of sort, commander." I forced a smile.

"Is that how you repay your savior?" He cornered me. Shit. I was speechless at that point. I glared at him; pouting at how the situation was so unfair. I gave up.

"I don't want to smile for you." I said then I wheeled my way to the exit. "Excuse me."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm Erwin Smith. As you all have known that I'm going to announce you an important matter, I shall not waste any longer time. You are aware of your senior, our comrade, our elite, _. She submitted a proposal this morning earlier and I was truly amazed by her work! She had designed a weapon to capture a titan with the advantage of disabling its movement. With her achievement, I shall entitle her, 'Major' _."

"…." I slapped myself inwardly for feeling happy of the ridiculous announcement Commander Erwin had made. Unexpectedly, my old comrades came congratulating me with apology as well. It made me… uncertain of what I should feel. I was… so happy.

"_! Congratulations!"

"Ah, it's nothing. Thanks."

"It's amazing! How did you do that? We're sorry for avoiding you…"

"It's alright. I don't blame you." I smiled.

"_, why… are you crying?"

"huh?" I placed both palms over my cheeks and felt my own warm tears rolling down from my eyes. I wasn't even aware of it. Unable to contain the happiness, I cried. Being isolated and being looked down for 3 months, it was the worst; but I guessed it worth. Being surrounded by people wasn't that bad after all. That whole day I was flooded by apologies and congratulations. _Ah, this nostalgic feeling._

That evening, I visited Commander Erwin. There was something I would like to ask him about. I knocked on the door but there was no response. I knocked on it again; the same result. Perhaps, he was asleep?

"Are you looking for me?" A deep voice asked, making me jolt in surprise. I tilted my head to see the Commander who was looking at me. He pulled my chair backwards so he could open the door then he pushed me into the room.

"You tricked me." I said, pouting.

"Well, you were disobedient. So I had to."

"It was unnecessary to do that."

"Ah, you have finally regained your expression." He chuckled.

"it's not because of you." I bit my lower lip.

"It is." He insisted.

"Explain." I demanded, facing the shelf instead of his face. He noticed it and carried me in his arms; knowing it was futile to struggle, I overlooked it. He sat on his bed, placing me sitting on his lap with an arm to prop me up around my shoulders.

"when you survived the previous missions and woke up from your sleep. You were like a mannequin. I talked to you but you just stared at me. I even threatened to strip you but you didn't respond." Commander kept on chuckling.

"I-I didn't do any of sort! Why did you ask such question in the first place!" I went frenzy. Nope! I wasn't aware of such question back then. Heck, I was sure he was lying about this!

"I treated your wounds, cleaned you and took care of you. You didn't respond to any of my questions so I had to take the initiative otherwise, you might just break down beyond repair." He said with so much enthusiasm. I wondered why.

"Do you remember when you had nightmare? You were running hot with fever and you kept shouting for help. It was difficult to calm you down. But I found the way and it was to sleep by your side and be your bolster." Commander laughed.

"I don't quite remember…but I suppose I did have a nightmare." I mumbled; too embarrassed to voice anything properly. Pink dusts spread over my face.

He lied on the bed along with me in his arms. He tried to be as careful as possible in order not to injure me. His hand slid to the back of my head and he pressed my head onto his broad chest. The other hand also brought my body close to his. He then pressed his lips on my temple for a while. "just like this." He said.

His touch never changed. He was very cautious. Although his palms felt rough, he knew how to be gentle with it.

"_, _, will you smile for me?" He asked. He shut his eyes, sniffing my hair for the scent. I giggled. I gave up. To this man, I gave up my protections. Well, he was never dangerous to begin with.

"I hate you, Erwin. You purposely announced about my proposal. There was no announcement to begin with." I kissed his chin. "Then, will you acknowledge me?" I asked. It was my request since the start. I wanted to be acknowledged as a soldier just like the others. It didn't matter whether I was once elite or not. It didn't matter whether I was crippled or not. I could still fight; in a different way. And I definitely wasn't weak.

"Acknowledge you as Mrs. Smith?"

"Not that-! I mean, not yet!"


	3. Affinity

((I HONESTLY have a hard time to keep Eren in his self. I think he's pretty OOC here O_O I'm sorry—I love eren too much that I can describe him- /bricked/ err 8'DD enjoy?))

* * *

"Hey, aren't you a bit too cold to us, senior?" A young man stood beside my wheelchair, bending downwards to look at me. _Disgusting. _I eyed him with caution. He smelled awful with alcohol.

"Yeah. Remember how she used to be very cheerful? Full of smile and kindness." Another young cadet spoke. He stood in front of me and he smelled alcohol the heaviest.

"Yes! Yes! Senior, won't you smile for us?" The third cadet who stood at the other side of my wheelchair poked my cheek. I glared at him. "Go away." I said, pushing my wheelchair forward yet I was being pushed backward that I hit the stone wall. I yelped and earned a round of laughter in return. I glowered at them menacingly. I had been able to prevent such event yet I seemed to have the worst luck today.

"I warn you to leave me alone." I emphasized my tone as menacing as I could and successfully earned the second round of laughter. I knew they looked down on me and I definitely hated that.

"Warn! She warned us! Ahahaha!"

"What can you possibly do to us?" They laughed

"Listen, dearest senior. Obey or we'll do you rude." One of them threatened.

"Ah—" I voiced but not complete.

"Look! She's too afraid to say a word!" They laughed for the third round. How I wished their teeth would just fall at that moment. There was no way in hell I would be afraid of these small fries. I wasn't looking at him who threatened me. Instead, I was looking at a certain angry cadet. There, he started running to my direction. _That, Jaeger boy._

"Well? Finally going to behave?" One of them cupped my chin with his hand. He smugly grinned; looking very dirty both inside and outside. They were up to no good.

I sighed.

"OI! What are you guys doing?!" Eren shouted as he ran nearer; almost reaching me. While these three drunkards were distracted, I wheeled my wheelchair to bump on them hard. One by one they fell on their asses. Since my legs felt no pain anyway, I bumped on them rather rougher than I though. So, they were getting up. I thought it'd be better to add another punishment. I wheeled my chair so it ran over them, making them groaned in pain. I wheeled down to the solid ground and stared at them, adding impact to them. They looked at me in horror before they scampered off like mice.

"Ah—Senior _. Are you alright?" Eren asked, walking near me. I only eyed him boringly because it was unnecessary of him to ask the obvious question.

"I-I guess that was a bad question, huh? Still, what was that move? It was amazing! I never thought you would fight back in your situation!" He cheered.

"In my situation? Oh, were you looking down on me like everybody else does? Thinking I'm weak?" I asked—joking actually. I had wanted to tease him since Corporal Rivaille's squad members seemed to have fun as well.

There, Eren showed the reaction I wanted. His eyebrows were knitted together, eyes blinked in anxiety, lips shut tight and beads of sweat marking his whole face._ He's adorable_

I left him on purpose.

"Senior! _ Senior!" Eren called.

* * *

The sun shone, its radiance poured into my room through my window. I woke up by the warmth. Glancing at the clock, I yawned before I flinched upon a sudden knock on the door. I was wondering who it was when the mystery answered itself. A familiar youth voice rang, greeting with enthusiasm as well as fidgety.

"Good morning, Senior _! I hope to apologize to you today for my rudeness last night!" He shouted. _Geez, does this boy know he's in the ladies quarter? And it's still 6 in the morning._ I thought as I fixed my shirt then got on to my wheel chair. I went to get the door. "What is it? You're being noisy in the morning. And—where are you looking at?" I pulled my shirt down; covering my thighs. Jaeger son was still a growing boy after all.

"I-I'm sorry!" He bowed.

I slammed the door but the door was halted by Eren's hand. "W-wait!" He exclaimed.

"why? To let you ogle at my appearance?" I said; closing the door completely. I sighed. Then, I recalled I had planned to tease him; I supposed it's good to continue the plan then—as time killer. "I have no need for someone who looks down on me" I said by the door. There was no response; not that I expected it.

I wheeled my way to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. _There will be a class to discuss our upcoming mission outside the walls. Commander Erwin said It'll be commenced a month away. I suppose there's a good reason to visit Library. _I thought as I dressed myself up. I was pretty much used to my situation so I wore the harness rather quick for a disabled like me. I went to the door as I wondered what the breakfast will be today.

"!" I didn't expect Eren to stay there. He was standing right before me; straight and tensed. To clarify things, I lost the intention to tease him. He looked… pitiful just like me; being eyed by people with awful look. Yet the difference in the way how people saw us, made me feel jealous. _Screw my mood swing. No library and no class today._

"Please move, I want to get out." I said as I wheeled a little forward. Eren moved a step backward still tense and nervous. I could care less about that. I moved forward and made a little turn to lock my room. Then, I went my way towards the direction of cafeteria. _A cup of coffee sounds nice. _I tried to distract myself yet I was distracted by a call.

"Senior! I apologize for looking down on you last night! Please forgive me!" He shouted again.

"How many times should I tell you that it's still early and some people are still sleeping? AND you're in ladies quarter." I reminded, sighing.

"i-I'm sorry…" He said in lower tone.

"And stop saying sorry." I added as I wheeled my way towards the cafeteria. Eren followed obediently and silently behind me.

The moment, the wheels of my chair rolled into the cafeteria the happy chatter stopped. I glanced over to the respective source to find the three drunkards from last night smirking at my way. I decided to overlook them yet I could feel someone was bothered by those three fake musketeers. I looked over Eren, tilting my head a bit and I found him glaring menacingly at those three. He got some mocking laughter instead though. My mind could picture a chick flapping its wings against cats. I was rude to think so but at least I didn't blurt it out.

I received my tray of breakfast today; a bowl of potato cream soup and bread. My mood increased a little bit when I saw the potato cream soup. It was my favorite and it was obvious. I made a small smile of relieve. It had been forever since the cafeteria made this. I used to cook it a lot for my father back in my village—before the fall of Wall Maria. _Dad… i guess I'll visit your grave later._

"So you know how to smile!" Eren giggled as he received his share.

"I'm a human, Eren." I said. It was my first time calling his name and it felt relaxing; sort of.

"Y-yes!" He cheered.

I placed my tray of food on my lap before I turned my wheelchair towards an empty spot. That was when the three fake musketeers without mustaches came to make another attempt to harass me. They circled me like usual with those yellow-ish teeth shown to me; they grinned. _They might need Corporal Rivaille to clean their teeth. Talk about devil, the Corporal is just entering from the other entrance._

"Heheh- good-"Before they even completed a sentence, I spilled my soup over them. "My soup! Geez! Look where you're going! Now it's such a mess!" I shouted. Glancing at the Corporal through the gap between two of the troublemakers, I saw his irked face. I won.

"Oi, you three over there. You better clean the mess or else, you'll get to clean the whole cafeteria for a month." Corporal Rivaille warned; shooting his deadliest glare ever. Those three quickly separated themselves to get each of them a rag to clean the floor. In the speed of a raging storm, they got themselves rags. They knelt down on the floor to clean up the mess that I purposely made. _Call it revenge._

I wheeled towards Corporal Rivaille, smiling as I gratified him. "Thank you, sir."

That 160cm Corporal just shot me a look then walked past me.

I reached the spot and placed my tray on the table. There was only bread left. Better than nothing and better than getting harassed again. I felt there was something wrong—something was missing. Ah—Jaeger boy was nowhere in sight. "Eren?"

"Shitty brat. You have some guts to leave the dungeon on your own. We looked for you but we couldn't. Were you shitting? Did you have difficulty shitting that it took a damn long time for you to get ready?" Corporal Rivaille reprimanded with a little cold(?) joke. I chuckled.

"Y-yes. I apologize, sir!" Eren bowed.

"tch. As your punishment, you'll clean the library Hanji has made into mess." Rivaille said as he buzzed off to get his breakfast.

After the short detention, Eren looked around then he found me chuckling. I tried to hide it but I was too late. He stomped towards me; pouting. He placed himself sitting across my seat. "Were you laughing at me?" He asked.

"No I wasn't"

"Then why did you laugh?"

"I was laughing at those three idiots."

"I see… that sounds like a lie though. " Eren watched the three dorks cleaning the floor with difficulties and the little bits of potato stuck at the floor rather strongly because they stepped on it when they were in frenzy looking for rags.

"Here." Eren placed his potato cream soup on my tray. "Senior, you like it, don't you?" He grinned, confident of his assumption.

"It's yours. I won't take it." I refused his offer, placing it back to his tray. However, he placed it on my tray again. So, I did the same thing back at him. We exchanged this ridiculous action continuously. Eren put down the bowl of soup rather roughly and it spilled on me.

"Ah- …I'm…sorry….?" Eren apologized.

Fuming with anger, I wheeled out of the cafeteria with Eren catching up from behind. He caught up to my chair and pulled my chair to make it stop. Because I leaned my body forward in order to speed up, I was pushed forward by the force when Eren pulled my chair. I fell on the floor with a loud thud. Not knowing Hanji was in my way with countless papers, I collided with her. Hanji fell under me while the papers were scattered around the hallway.

"_! Are you alright?!" Hanji propped herself up then she carried me onto my wheelchair again. I shook my head; indicating I was alright. I wheeled past them towards outside—

"Well then! Eren! You'll have to pick these papers up and sort it out and I'll have you to clean up the library i… err, messed up. I'll see you later!" Hanji buzzed into the cafeteria.

"yes…"

* * *

_Dad, is it bad to have revenge, after all? Even against the titans? Can't I get your revenge? Dad, I miss you so much. You used to protect me from those bullies back then in our village. But you're gone. I have to protect myself. I have to be strong. Dad… please watch over me._

I clasped both palms together before a neatly made grave. It was my Father. He died during the fall of Wall Maria; being eaten in front of my very own eyes. Ah—Eren was the same. If I was right, her mom died before his eyes as well. _He… must have had it tough. Come to think of it…He was trying to help me. _I opened my eyes, looking at my Father's grave stone. I wondered if it was a message. Was it possible?

_Maybe I was too harsh to Eren._ I thought as I wheeled my way back to Headquarters. Reaching there, I started to spot for Eren but he was nowhere to be seen. I rushed to the cafeteria to search but he wasn't there. I went to Rivaille's office but he said he didn't have any obligation to tell me where Eren was. Annoyed, I went around Headquarters for Eren. Still—Eren was not in sight.

_Where is he?! _I panted from exhaustion. If only I wasn't crippled I would have found him by now. If only my legs weren't useless. I sighed as I sent my fists downward on my thighs despite not feeling anything. I was so frustrated. I had to release this guilt. I must apologize.

Yet. I couldn't find him anywhere. I didn't see him since then for three days.

* * *

The morning came rather quickly than I thought. Once I made contact with my bed, I immediately set off to the land of dreams. I didn't have any dreams though. This morning was rather gloomy with grey clouds hanging on the sky, strong wind blew, the windows rattled slightly upon the wind, some lights went on and off continuously. Unable to find Eren last night, I doubt I would see him today as well. _The library shouldn't have this problem…_

I exited my room and moved towards the library. Knocking on the door, I was greeted by a silence. I greeted back with a little smile as I entered. The library wasn't that big but it was large enough to contain several gigantic shelves. The inside was simply decorated with carpets and a few tables with chairs. I approached to one of the shelves as I browsed the books.

I happened to peek through the gap between the books and saw through the shelf. _The next shelf is empty…why?_ I wondered. I wheeled my chair slowly to the neighboring shelf. The whole books were…lying on the ground instead of in shelf. It formed a mountain of books. Since it wasn't my deed, I decided to ignore it. Someone would come and clean it up anyway. I returned to the shelf I was browsing before.

I took a book which took my interest. There was no title on the cover which made me curious. I read it. It was an adventure story happened in a world named 'Nein'. I wondered what it meant. The story told the readers about a protagonist who lost her family. Engrossed in the story, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

Someone seemed to approach me. Whoever it was, stood beside me with a stack of books and was trying to reach the top of the shelf to place a book. That person stumbled on his footing and ended up throwing the books upwards.

"Eh?" Being snapped out of my imagination, I realized some books seemed to be flying my way. I shut my eyes spontaneously. The unknown reflexively adjusted his footing and hovered above me; protecting me from the books' hard covers.

"Ow… it hurts."

"e-eh…?" I flipped my eyes open and saw Eren's face; close to mine. He was so close that I could feel his breath. My heart thumped. My whole body heated up. My cheeks turned cherry pink. I couldn't say it was unfair as he was making the same face as well.

Then it came to me that he had protected me. I looked at him; worried. Having turmoil the previous day made me uncertain of what I was feeling. Was it guilt? Was it a relief? Was it anger? Was it a… liking? Tears started to form and well up my eyes. I bit my lower lip to hold myself from crying but I couldn't help it.

"Where have you been?!" Tears kept rolling down my cheeks.

"I-"

"I was worried sick!" I could no longer see his defined face.

"I'm sor-"

"I looked for you for three days! But you were nowhere!" I was blinded by tears.

"_ senior-"

"I'm sorry for being so bad to you, Eren, I was stupid, I was selfish!"

"…" Eren used his thumb to wipe my tears away; enabling me to see him again. I sniffed.

"I missed you!" I blurted; not aware of what I was saying until I saw a tear fell from Eren's right eye. I placed by palms on his cheeks then trailed to the sides of his head; pulling him closer to embrace him. I cried.

"I'm sorry. I was such a klutz. I was useless—" He tried to explain but I stopped him.

"What you did was all to protect me, wasn't it?" He protected me. He had been doing so. I was blind for not noticing it. I was at fault.

Came a sob from Eren; He was crying. "I… managed to protect you?" He asked; his voice trembling.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Did I do a good job?" He asked.

"Splendid." I assured. I released my embrace, looking at him as I smiled gently. He was the only one who could comprehend my situation. I liked him and I loved him.

I told him how I came to the conclusion of forgiving him; how I reflected on my actions and how I recalled his kindness, his efforts and his hard work. I told him my past as well as the similarity between us. I told him how much I had missed him.

"_ senior. i…actually I have been liking you. But I never had the chance to approach you. At first, you reminded me of my old self. I wanted to say I lov—"

I pulled his shirt's collar, pressing our lips together for a moment. Once we parted our lips, he grew anxious and panic. He moved a few steps backward, waving his arms violently before his face to hide his embarrassment. He tripped and fell on his butt.

I smiled at him which then turned to a chuckle. "You reminded me of who I'm supposed to be."

He looked down, blushing. "Did the kiss mean…yes?"

* * *

(( 8'DD I'm sorry for OOC-ness. But I'm quite happy with the result—selfsatisfactory so err… 8'DD any review about your thoughts on this drabble?))


	4. Hidden Jealousy

_"No response today, I see. Thank you for the hard work, I'll come again tomorrow."_

I could hear screaming and I saw a pool of blood. The scene was very familiar. In fact, it was always the same. I kept seeing it as it repeated itself in my mind. I could no longer see other thing; even if I saw something, it was always the darkness; pitch black.

_How many times has this scene been repeated? How did I end up this way? How many days have gone? What day is today? Where am i? Why can't I see myself? Why can't I move? _Unanswered questions spun around me.

I could only understand what scene I was seeing so far. It was the scene of my comrades' deaths; murdered by the Female Titan. Sir Erd, Gunther, Auruo, and…. My best friend Petra. It was terrifying, horrible beyond any sane mine. I watched it frequently; so often that no tears would come out anymore. _Have I become heartless?_ I wondered. My heart felt as if it shrunk whenever I watched the scene.

_What is that light? _I tried reaching my hand to touch the light. I could see my hand at last. _Am I awakening or am I dying? _I asked myself. Nevertheless I was happy to leave the dark abyss. Either live or die, they both seemed romantic to me.

"Finally moving, woman? What is it?" A voice asked. It sounded faint but slowly it became clear in my ears. It was a stern tenor voice and it sounded familiar but I couldn't recognize it. It played guessing as my sight returned to me; it was no longer blurry. Everything seemed crystal clear and bright.

I was in a room. There was nothing different than any other room except that it looked… oddly sparkling. Perhaps it was just my own delusion after waking up from what seemed to be an eternal sleep. I tried pulling my stretched arm back but a slight pain coursed through my arm. I flinched. My whole limbs felt numb—I was paralyzed. My senses tingled, finally returning to its owner.

Something cold and wet made contact with my bare back. I jolted from the sudden touch. Now I realized, I was sitting on a bed and I was naked with only a while sheet covering my front. _It's…a towel?_ I thought as I looked behind slowly but surely. Heck—I was sure my neck was going to snap apart when I saw the figure sitting by the side of the bed behind me.

_Corporal Rivaille._

"A-ah—" I tried to speak but even my vocal cord seemed to rust. Or was it because I was anxious upon seeing corporal? I couldn't make any sense out of it.

"Don't talk yet." Corporal Rivaille said as he finished wiping my back. He wiped my face next. Surprisingly, he was very gentle and careful. I could only stare at him. Was he that kind? Was he… that charming?

A gentle win of Fall(season) blew into the room, teasing my skin as I shivered.

Noticing it, Corporal Rivaille told me to lie down on the bed. I did obediently. Actually feeling embarrassed for being naked in front of such an important man. I tried to lie on my side instead, however my legs were as hard as a boulder rock. _They are…broken._ My eyes grew big in surprise. Recalling back my moments in the abyss, I presumed it was the sacrifice to save my life. I was sad but I accepted it.

"Rest" Corporal said as he pulled the sheet higher to cover my whole body up to my neck. He stood up and began removing his jacket, boots and harness. I was wondering what he was up to when he slipped into the sheet I was using.

"Cor—" I voiced.

"Shut up." He bade as he pulled me to his chest; embracing me.

"Is it cold?" He asked, shutting his eyes close.

I wondered why, even if I had just woken up from a supposedly long sleep, I felt sleepy again. As I slowly shut my eyes, I saw him leaning close and placed a kiss on my temple before I fell asleep again.

When I woke up an hour later, to my horror Corporal Rivaille transformed into Hanji Zoe. I screamed at the top of my lungs as she was edging close with pouty lips; she was going to kiss me. "Sawney~" She called out the name of the deceased titan. Very startled at my scream, Hanji jolted and fell off the bed.

"Ouch!" She yelped. Soon enough, she got up and laughed, "I see you're perfectly fine now. Ahahaha! Though it crushed my sweet dream of Sawney." Now she was sobbing.

"why did you scream, _?" Hanji sniffed, she sounded a bit gibberish but I still could understand her.

"you were going to kiss me… so… I reflexively screamed." I realized the paralyzing had decreased. I was glad.

"Where's Corporal?" I asked

"Rivaille? He has never been here, why?"

He had never been there? Then was that all just a dream? No—I was sure someone had cleaned me. I trailed my fingers on my arm and felt that it was smooth. I was convinced that corporal had been there before. Was Hanji lying, then? Or was she pretending? Or… she truly had no idea? I pondered.

While I was deep in thought, Hanji passed something to me. I was wrenched back to reality and saw that she was giving a uniform to me. I didn't expect to be regarded as soldier anymore since my legs were no longer functioning; they became mere decorations.

"But I can't fight anymore." I reasoned.

"But it doesn't matter! As long as you can still work for humanity, Erwin will not fire you." Hanji laughed. She sat on the bed, smiling. "I'll help you dress up." Thus, I was dressed in the uniform. To wear it again was a blessing; it was as if I had never been damaged._ So nostalgic…_

"AH! I forgot the harness at Erwin's office! I'm sure it's with Rivaille now. I would love to escort you there but… I need to do some paper work to be submitted today. You'll have to go there alone. I'm sorry, _! Since you're in one squad with him, I guess there's no problem. I'll treat you a meal tomorrow, I promise!" Hanji said as she walked towards the door and buzzed off with a bang from the door.

"…what?" So it was decided that I would have to visit Corporal Rivaille on my own. Recalling what I believed to have happened between Corporal and me, I blushed. _He kissed my forehead…_ I trailed my fingers on my forehead as my face grew red.

"_! I forgot to tell you. Here's your wheelchair!" Hanji barged in the room suddenly, successfully surprised me. I made a sharp shriek which seemed to surprise her as well.

I thanked her for the wheelchair and she disappeared again.

During my way to Corporal Rivaille's room, I recalled I hadn't eaten anything yet. I thought it was wise to get some food before I visit so I headed to the cafeteria instead. Half-way there, i noticed many eyes were on me in a discomforted way but I saw someone smiled at me. I didn't seem to see him anywhere. Then, I saw his uniform's badge. _A new cadet._ I thought.

"Salute!" the freckled cadet saluted. I wondered why.

For not looking odd, I smiled back and saluted back. Then I wheeled into the cafeteria—suddenly my wheelchair moved on its own. I looked back and I saw it was the cadet who held onto the handles and pushed me forward. I stared at him; confused.

"Ah, I was assigned to err… guide you, ma'am!" He admitted, looking nervous with a faint pink dust smearing his cheeks.

_It must be Hanji's idea._ I sighed as I smiled. "Thanks" I said.

"you're welcome!" The cadet smiled; fidgety.

Thus, I was lead kindly to the cafeteria and to have my breakfast. It was fun to hear his story telling; about the condition and situation and his adventure. During our talk, he mentioned his best friend who he thought to be very good in leading. Just that moment, someone called out for him. I was sure his name was Jean Kirschtein whosefacelookslikehorse.

"Hey!" Jean called out as he approached me. I looked at him coming then I glanced at the cadet to ensure myself if that was the correct Jean Kirschtein. To my surprise, he was nowhere. Where had he gone to?

"Hey! Are you the famous survivor of the 57th expedition? Err- Ma'am! I am assigned by Major Hanji to guide you around. Ah—Jean Kirschtein here!" Jean blurted then he nervously saluted.

"I have heard about you, Jean Kirschtein." I greeted as I gestured to the chair beside me; the chair which the freckled cadet sat on. Jean did as I told and sat a bit far. I chuckled. "You don't have to be so tense! I was just lucky to survive that's all! And in exchange of my life, i can no longer use my legs anymore. I might resign from military I soon, I suppose."

"R-resign?" Jean asked as he slammed his palm on the table; surprised. I never expected such reaction from a cadet—oh, he's in the recon corps as well. Anyway, once a soldier could no longer contribute to the humanity, he was to be disposed. It applied to everyone. _I still want to stay…_

Before I even replied, a bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria moved fast; whatever they were doing. They finished up and exited. Even Jean tensed up.

_Ah, my harness—AH!_ I remembered. I gulped down the soup and wheeled my way towards the exit, leaving Jean there. "I just remembered I have an important task to do! I'm sorry! I have to leave now!" I excused myself.

I rushed my way towards the exit but stopped when I saw a certain familiar figure walked in as he earned countless salutes from the cadets who were on their way outside. His grumpy face matched his small sharp eyes. He scanned me and made a grunt. He threw something at me and I realized that it was my harness. It hit me rather hard but I was fine.

"You made me wait for an hour. Your punishment would be cleaning this big-ass cafeteria and you are to report to my office afterwards." Corporal said as he exited the cafeteria withmuchswag

"what are you guys looking at? Get moving." He growled at the cadets and they cleared the ground within a short moment.

"Y-yes sir!" I saluted; swallowing my fate. I removed my jacket, and put on my harness. Quickly I wheeled to the counter and asked for a broom and mop. I began sweeping the floor. _Though I can't fight anymore, I have to do at least this much for humanity. _I thought.

"Err, _ senior! I am sorry for my rudeness but-" Jean stomped at me, grabbed the broom stick to stop the movement and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I—like you!" He confessed and he ran away.

_…what?_

"Hurry up!" Corporal's voice rang and made me jolt in surprise._ He is still here?! Shit._ I began sweeping again, forgetting whatever had happened. Glancing back, I saw Corporal walking away, I sighed in relief. Dang, he was scary. Anyway, onto the job, I tried to sweep as fast as I could but with my condition it was impossible. Well, I thought I would clean it as clean as possible, I wouldn't want to get any re-do knowing that corporal was a clean-freak. Fortunately, It was still morning so there wasn't much dirty spots.

In the end, it took me several hours to clean _this big-ass cafeteria. _Corporal's words repeated in my mind. I sighed as I continued to mop the floor. In two hours, I finished it up and returned the utensils at the counter. I stretched my arms upwards and after that I wheeled towards the exit. Before I reached the outside, I saw the freckled cadet, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"It must be very tough." He said, walking to my side and squatted down to match my height in wheelchair. I shook my head and said that it was all I could do to contribute to humanity no matter what form it took.

"You're admire-able, _ senior." He said as he leaned in and pressed his lips on my forehead. "I have to go now." He excused himself into the cafeteria. I returned my gaze to the way and saw Jean running towards me. Not to be rude but I wondered if he had no better job to do. Perhaps he finished it.

"_ senior! Are you going to report to Corporal Rivaille?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm on my way." I said.

"I'll guide you there—" Jean was cut by a rather low voice coming from behind him.

"—Unnecessary"

Jean stepped back and saluted, recognizing the owner of the voice. I saluted as well. Corporal Rivaille came with his arms folded. He walked past me and Jean, checking on the cafeteria. Shortly, he walked out of the cafeteria and past me. "Jean Kirschtein, re-do the cleaning. And you, come with me."

"shit…" Jean mumbled as he proceeded with the given task.

"sorry, Jean." I apologized as I wheeled my way, following corporal.

It was awkward. It was creepy. It was relaxing at the same time. During the way with corporal there was nothing than silence that it felt as if it took an hour to reach Corporal's room err… office. In fact it took only fifteen minutes—considering my condition.

Reaching there, I recognized the place—it was the room I stayed. Now it hit me that the room I had been using was actually Corporal's room. It frightened me even more when I wondered what he intended to do. _Is he going to sack me? Is he going to punish me?_

"You are to clean my room until I am satisfied." He said.

"Uhm…sir?" _It's clean already. So clean that it sparkles._

"You heard me. Do it now." Corporal said as he sat down on his chair, browsing through reports. I did as was told but the tools were nowhere in sight. I approached Corporal, trying to ask but before I even voiced out a word, he shut me off. "It's in the bathroom."

I nodded and moved into the bathroom to get the tools. All the time I slept in this room, I had never once stepped into the bathroom—well, I just woke up today.

Once I got the tools, I started with sweeping the floor then mopping it after that I approached the book shelf I had never pay my attention with a duster to clean no dust at all. I did all of them rather quickly, basically because they were never dirty in the first place. I wondered if there was any meaning behind all these chores. I could have cleaned other place with actual dirt on.

"Are you done?" Corporal voiced out of blue. I flinched in surprise before I nodded at him. He stood up and walked around to scan the surroundings. He didn't say anything about the cleaning but he permitted me to rest while he sat back on his seat.

"Uhm…where should I rest?" I asked. To be honest, my back was a bit numb. _I must have strained myself too much in the cafeteria._

"On the bed, idiot." He replied. But there was no way I was going to lie down with him in my—the room. It was embarrassing how I would throw myself onto the bed. I would never show that side of mine. Though I believed that he had seen me naked, it was still embarrassing. There, I turned red on my own.

Corporal Rivaille sighed as he stood up and exited. Before he disappeared with papers in his hand, he said "You are to do the same from tomorrow morning at 7. Do you understand?"

Since I wasn't in any position to protest, I nodded and saluted.

Corporal disappeared. I sighed in relief.

_What else can I do? I guess, I'll sleep until dinner. _I thought as I wheeled near the bed and threw myself onto it. Pulling the blanket over myself, I breathed. It didn't smell like me how it used to. Someone must have changed the sheets. _I can think about that later. I need my sleep._ I slept.

To my displeasure, I missed dinner time. When I woke up, it was morning already. Damn it. I was such a sleep head. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 6:30 AM. My duty started in 7 so I had to hurry. I took my bath quickly, not caring whether I had cleaned myself properly or not as long as I looked like decent woman.

I marched my way to the cafeteria and started cleaning. Once I finished it, the famous cadet, Eren Jaeger came running to me to inform me that I was assigned to clean Commander Erwin's office. I told Eren to return to his post as I was planning to head there directly. Eren saluted and went with the wind.

I arrived before the door which brought me to Commander's office. "Come in." I heard and I heeded.

"Excuse me, sir. _, present." I saluted and received a warm smile from the commander.

"Please clean my office before dinner. I'll be back then." He asked as he stood up, wearing his jacket which was hanging on his chair. He stepped out of the room before I could say anything. Of course, Commander wasn't being rude. He was just busy, that was all.

So, I did another task for the sake of humanity. At least that was what I thought. I did what I could to get the room as neat as possible. And in two hours, I got the papers arranged, the windows sparkling, the floor squeaky clean but the gigantic book shelf was the only one I couldn't clean properly. How could I climb up there? It didn't make sense. I guessed I would apologize later.

Oblivious I was. I waited there in commander's office but he never returned. Getting tired of waiting, I actually fell asleep.

"Ngh…" I opened my eyes and saw a three-size-bigger jacket on me. _I must have fallen asleep. _

_ "_Finally awake? You should return to your quarter. You have a cleaning duty from Rivaille, don't you?" Commander said, reminding me.

"You don't need to remind her, Erwin." Corporal came into the room, eyeing me rather coldly.

I approached commander and returned his respective jacket. Not forgetting gratitude, I thanked him and wheeled my way to my Corporal's room. I rushed everything clumsily when I saw it was 6:45 AM. Getting the hang of my condition, I managed to dress properly and reach the cafeteria at 7AM. I sighed.

Yet again, I found it was pointless to keep cleaning the not-dirty cafeteria. I was sweeping nothing at all, not even a speck of dust. I did as was ordered nevertheless. Once I finished cafeteria, I cleaned the room I stayed. These chores just repeated itself for almost a week. I did it so often that I got sick of it. So, I tried to do more, I cleaned the toilets; all of them but I only tired myself from all the chores.

Recalling the silver ring I hung as a necklace around my neck, I took it out from under layers of clothes. _Dad gave me this before his death but he didn't manage to tell me what this ring means._ I pondered but then I shook my head. I shouldn't be distracted in my duty.

It was the seventh day of the cleaning task. I let out a deep sigh, swinging the mop for the last wipe on the floor. I had finished cleaning the cafeteria and I just finished the room. That moment—

"_~!"—Hanji barged in. Just the person I needed to spill my thought on. Therefore, I told her all regarding my task. Yet, Hanji only responded with a big round of laughter. She hit my back once and kept laughing as she walked away, leaving the flabbergasted me there. I sighed. She wasn't much of a support after all. I wheeled my way to the table which was supposed to be where Rivaille arranged his papers. _I haven't cleaned it before. It's so dusty. Did Corporal pity me? That's why he never comments on his table. i… don't need his pity. _I started to sort the papers out. Getting some glances at the neat writings, I could make out clearly what those papers were—not reports. It seemed like letters or… a diary, perhaps.

My eyes spotted my very own name and it took me a great deal of energy to feign ignorance. I was about to put down the papers when the door was flung open. A nostalgic figure came in rather exhausted and…flustered.

"Corporal-" I tried to tell him what I was doing.

"-Shut up. Put those reports down. Now." Corporal ordered, glaring menacingly at me. But I had enough. I braced myself up and refused.

"Put them down!" He shouted. It was rare of him to shout. It pained me. Was it wrong after all to be selfish? I tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall; I read the papers as I sniffed. Unknown to me, Corporal dashed and ran behind me.

"I love her" I read out before his arms snaked around my shoulders. "Stop." He pleaded but it made everything clearer than how it was before. Tears were no longer threatening—they fell.

"Did you pity me? Or, do you still pity me?" I asked; sniffing as I turned my head to face him whose face wasn't visible because of his fallen hair. A short period of pregnant silence filled the air before Corporal responded.

"Those chores were for your rehabilitation. It was my duty."

"So it was on purpose? Cleaning clean cafeteria and clean room?"

Corporal Rivaille didn't say anything but made a slight nod.

"Why am I in your room?"

"Because I saved you."

"…so you were here when I woke up?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

Corporal Rivaille nodded again.

"Why did you save me? I could have been better off dead—" I fought.

"I promised." He replied, hiding his face by looking downward. "I promised your father to marry you." I chocked on my own saliva and coughed. Once it resided, Corporal pulled the chains of my necklace with the silver ring dad gave me, convincing me yet I wasn't prepared to accept. I was speechless to that point. I stared in space, trying to make out what he was saying. "M-MARRY?" I shouted, my eyes grew devouringly big. I stared at him.

Feeling annoyed at how slow I was to understand and process, Corporal pulled the collar of my jacket, bringing me close and clasped both out lips together. We kissed.

"You're my woman. Erwin won't fire sack you and no one will ever harass you anymore." He ensured.

Unable to accept the unprecedented events, I gaped at Corporal. Tears which were stopped began to drop again; this time faster. I began to wail in remembrance of my father.

"Don't cry." Corporal pulled me onto his chest, embracing me tightly.

"You and dad are such a meany! Why didn't you tell me?!" I cried. It was so lonely. So lonely. I barely had any proper communication with anyone except Hanji, Jean and the freckled cadet. I was so afraid of resigning from military; leaving no contribution to humanity other than cleaning the already clean cafeteria and toilets. I continued to cry.

"Shut up." Corporal said. "It was in the letter will of your father when I found it. Your father was the previous commander of Recon Corps. And… we grew up together before I separate myself." He continued as he released me. He slid his hand into his pocket and took out a similar silver ring as mine; a named was carved on it, Scharlley. My mother's name. Now it was clear to me that the rings were a pair.

"Will you marry…your corporal?" Corporal asked then he shortly continued, "I won't take no."

I nodded as I wiped my tears away and smiled. "Yes, sir." I replied.

Corporal Rivaille placed another peck on my forehead.

"Why did you punish Jean?" I asked but I received no answer. I prodded and corporal was still silent. I asked again and he refused to answer. I pleaded for the answer and he sighed.

"Jealous." He said.

"Why were Hanji in the bed when i woke up for the second time? it made me scream and it hurt my throat"

"i asked her to. to get your voice out fast."

"..."

* * *

PSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH- FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- I HAVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING ON THIS FOR SO LONG- and actually it's mid-night already- i'm having competition so i am actually busy- and sleepy- and tired- but well, they say fatigue makes you work! /probably/

i mean errr 8'DD i hope it's no OOC. err... i'm sure most of you have been waiting for Levi's turn hahaha- i'm sorry for taking so much time. and err i hope the end doesn't feel rushed- cos i am rushing- rushing to sleep lol. anyway hope you enjoyed! do review! .w./

see you next chappie!


End file.
